This invention is designed as an instructional device for classroom teachers to use in achieving academic excellence in the process of educating students. While academic excellence is dependent upon many factors, no one in the teaching profession would deny that good discipline is a vital factor. Likewise, educators recognize that controlling noise in the classroom is a major factor in maintaining good discipline. By invention provides a means for classroom teachers to control noise in the classroom immediately upon utilization of the device, and further, it provides a means whereby teachers can instruct the students to accept responsibility themselves for controlling noise in the classroom and keeping it below disruptive levels.
Prior-art means for monitoring noise created by students operate on the principle whereby audible sounds are used to activate circuits which will result in a visible or audible signal being given when the noise level being monitored reaches or exceeds a predetermined level.
Existing devices for monitoring noise created by students are not well designed for general classroom use and have many drawbacks.
One drawback is, with existing devices, students being monitored must be placed in specific physical positions to be monitored, i.e., arranged into a plurality of at least two spatially-located groups, or they must be seated facing forwardly in the passenger seat of a school bus.
Another drawback in existing devices is their utilization of other devices, such as radios and alternative couplings to loud speakers, which are not conducive to a good educational environment.
Yet another drawback in existing devices is, in their continuing operation they are dependent upon reset systems and a continuing controller who monitors the operation of the device.
Still another drawback in existing devices is, their effectiveness is dependent upon stressing togetherness within groups of students, promoting competition between groups of students, and/or enlisting the participation of students in a game like atmosphere.
And yet another drawback in existing devices is, they are not fully portable or usable in any location irregardless of the availability of an external power supply.
Still another drawback in existing devices is, when they detect noise which exceeds a predetermined decibel level of unacceptability for an academic environment, the noise triggers a timing cycle wherein said timing cycle becomes of primary importance, and any response of the device depends more on the occurrence and/or non-occurrence of noise at precise moments within the timing cycle, rather than the mere occurrence of noise. Thus the devices indicate an inability to distinguish between noises of different lengths of time with such being measured by the duration of the noise being monitored.
The purpose of my invention is to provide a device for the teaching profession which:
is fully automatic in its operation with the ability to switch from its monitoring to response to monitoring modes without necessity of manipulation by the controller;
is completely portable even to the extent that it can be carried in a lady's handbag;
is energized by an internal power supply;
does not require any special physical arrangement of students who are being monitored;
does not require any special participation of the students to be effective in its purpose;
does not require the assistance of any other device to adequately perform its function as a noise detector
is fully capable of listening for noise, detecting noise, distinguishing between different decibel levels of noise, and distinguishing between noises of different lengths of time with such being measured by the duration of the noise being monitored, and to do same on a continuous non-stop basis while incorporating a time delay which prevents isolated incidents of noise from triggering the response mode, and to do same by requiring the presence of continuous noise to create and to sustain the time delay for varying lengths of time before the device can enter into its response mode.